The present invention relates to construction vehicles, and more particularly to devices for discharging gases from construction vehicles.
Construction vehicles, such as paving vehicles, are generally known and typically include an internal combustion engine for powering a drive system. Generally, an exhaust system is provided which includes one or more flow lines, typically pipes, and an exhaust stack located at an appropriate location on the vehicle body such that the exhaust gas flows from the engine through the pipes and out the exhaust stack. Certain exhaust systems include a muffler device disposed within the flow lines to decrease the magnitude or level of pressure pulsation level in the exhaust gas flow so as to reduce the level of sound (i.e., noise) generated by the gas discharged from the exhaust stack.
In addition, certain paving vehicles include a system for removing fumes from the vehicle. A fume removal or xe2x80x9cevacuationxe2x80x9d system typically includes one or more flow lines (e.g., hoses or pipes) extending from an area(s) within or near the vehicle at which fumes from paving material tend to accumulate to a discharge pipe at an appropriate location on the vehicle. One location where fumes accumulate is the space beneath the vehicle frame where a transfer conveyor deposits material forwardly of a spreading auger. If the fumes were allowed to accumulate within this particular area, a person(s) operating the vehicle screed may be discomforted by breathing such fumes. As such, the evacuation system removes the fumes from such areas within or near the vehicle and discharges the fumes from another location where contact with the vehicle operator(s) is avoided.
In a first aspect, the present invention is a gas discharge device for discharging first and second gases from a paving vehicle to ambient air. The first gas flows from a first gas source and the second gas flows from a second gas source, the second gas having pressure pulsation of a first magnitude. The discharge device comprises an elongated body connected with the vehicle and having a first inlet fluidly connectable with the first gas source, a second inlet fluidly connectable with the second gas source, an outlet fluidly communicable with ambient air, and an interior mixing chamber. The first and second inlets are each fluidly communicable with the mixing chamber such that the first and second gases flow into the mixing chamber when the first inlet is connected with the first gas source and the second inlet is connected with the second gas source. The body is configured to combine the first and second gases within the mixing chamber so as to form a combined gas having pressure pulsation of a second magnitude substantially lesser than the first pulsation magnitude and to discharge the combined gas through the outlet to ambient air.
In another aspect, the present invention is also a gas discharge device for discharging first and second gases from within a vehicle to ambient air, the second gas having pressure pulsation of a first magnitude. The discharge device comprises a first tubular member having an inner surface bounding an interior space, an inlet fluidly connectable with a source of the first gas and an outlet fluidly communicable with ambient air. A second tubular member is disposed at least partially within the first member interior space and has an inner surface bounding an interior chamber, an inlet extending into the chamber and fluidly connectable with a source of the second gas. The second member also includes an outer surface spaced from and facing generally toward the inner surface of the first member such that the first member inner surface and the second member outer surface define a mixing chamber, and a plurality of ports. Each port extends between the second member inner and outer surfaces so as to fluidly connect the interior chamber and the mixing chamber. As such, when the first gas flows through the first member inlet and the second gas flows through the second member inlet, the two gases combine within the mixing chamber and flow out of the first member outlet as a combined gas. The combined gas has pressure pulsation of a second magnitude, the second pulsation magnitude being substantially lesser than the first pulsation magnitude.
In a further aspect, the present invention is a gas discharge device for discharging paving material fumes and engine exhaust gases from a paving vehicle to ambient air. The vehicle has an engine and a fume removal system, the exhaust gases having a pressure pulsation of a first magnitude. The discharge device comprises a first tubular member having an inner surface bounding an interior space, an inlet fluidly connectable with the fume removal system and an outlet fluidly communicable with ambient air. A second tubular member is disposed at least partially within the first member, the second member having an inner surface bounding an interior chamber, an inlet extending into the interior chamber and fluidly connectable with the engine, an outer surface disposed concentrically within the outer surface of the first tubular member. As such, the first member inner surface and the second member outer surface define an annular mixing chamber. The second member further includes a plurality of ports, each port extending between the inner and outer surfaces of the second member and establishing fluid communication between the second member interior chamber and the mixing chamber such that the exhaust gas flows into the mixing chamber and combines with the fumes to form a combined gas. The combined gas flows through the first member inlet to ambient air and has pressure pulsation of a second magnitude, the second pulsation magnitude being substantially lesser than the first pulsation magnitude.